Push-cables for deploying cameras or other pipe inspection or cleaning devices into pipes or cavities are known in the art. While a largely rigid push-cable may be effective for deploying a push-cable into a pipe or other conduit having relatively direct and unobstructed cavities, the rigidity of such a push-cable can make maneuvering around turns or other obstacles within pipes or conduits having curves, bends, or obstructions difficult.
Typical existing push-cables utilize a spring assembly having a single coil spring with uniform flexibility. The spring is typically positioned between the push-cable and camera or other pipe inspection or pipe cleaning device. While these single spring assemblies may provide some aid in preventing the push-cable from snagging around turns or other obstacles within the pipe or conduit, these devices are frequently inadequate in avoiding becoming blocked or stuck within pipes that are being inspected or cleaned.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.